galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Hogun asks Eric to leave
“Sit for me a moment. Uncle Hogun was very serious and he finally spoke. “I saw the footage of the security sensor and you saved my wife’s life. No question about it. Later on you saved mine” He sighed and I began to get a strange feeling in my stomach I knew I would hear bad news once again. “You faulting me for what happened aren’t you?” “Eric I love you like I would love a son, but you are not my son. I want to eventually raise my own children. I don’t care if they are sons or daughters, first or last born. I want children and I only want them with one person and that is you’re Aunt Freydis. No, you did not cause what happened tonight.” He pushed the mug around as trying to find the right words. I got up.”Do you want me to leave Uncle?” “Sit down and listen!” He snapped and I saw he was immediately sorry for that. “You weren’t even supposed to be there. I cannot prove it, but Aunt Freydis was the target all along. The one carried a gun to stop me in the first place, he never fired on you. It was meant as a show of force. Someone we both know wanted to show me that he could get to me if I ever opened my mouth or interfered again. You get older and by the time you reach the age, Eric you will be very rich and your word will make and break not one but many clans. There are oaths taken and vows made for and against that day, and everyone who thinks they can twist fate or events to get a share will do so.” He spoke hastily unlike his normal settled self. “They wanted to kill Aunt Freydis tonight and perhaps me too. They know you need to live, but that does not hold true for your friends. An old friend will soon arrive and take you to the south for the summer break and there you will be out of reach for them. When the summer break is over Eric , you must return to the Burg or find another place. I alone would stand behind you, but it is for the sake of my gentle wife I must choose and I am sorry Eric but I must choose her over you.” He then embraced me in his big arms and he cried. “I am only physically strong Eric, inside I am big soft wuss and I it breaks my heart what fate and the gods have thrown on your small shoulders to bear, and I would gladly die for you, but I cannot ask my wife to do the same.” I could not cry. My eyes remained dry but I wished I could have simply ended it all. I knew Hogun was right. This was no accidental stabbing. They could not have known I left school so much earlier, but Uncle Hogun’s routine was the same and to watch the Inn until he left. Yes, this sounded like a plan they came up with at the Burg. Hogun would lament the loss of his wife, or be dead as well, ambushed with an off-world weapon. Without Hogun who was watching over my inheritance, my father would once again gain control over much and without Hogun watching out and three weeks of summer break he could have tortured me every day until I broke and did whatever they wanted. The more I was thinking about it the more it made sense. Uncle Hogun with all his strength was in mortal danger because I remained in his house. “I see what you see Uncle and you are right I can neither ask you nor Aunt Freydis for anything like that. I will not return to the Inn or ask you for help with anything. I am getting used to being dumped and not needed and the target of my father’s evil and greed.” “I am not dumping ... well yes I do, but I have no choice.” “I understand Uncle Hogun. I would not want either of you to get hurt or live in fear because I am around. I pack my things now and leave right away.” “You can stay of course till your new teacher arrives; he should be here in a few days.” Category:Events